Invasion of Privacy
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Detective Benson and ADA Novak are being stalked. How will they find out? What will happen? Will the squad be able to keep them safe? O/C friendship. E/O friendship. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to try another story. Please read and review. (ONLY nice reviews, please.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show.**

**Set: In season 9, with Elliot still with Kathy and with their newborn son.**

* * *

ADA Casey Novak walked in to the Special Victims Squad room and up to Detective Olivia Benson's desk. Olivia and John were the only two at their desks besides Captain Cragen, who was in his office with the door closed.

"Hey Liv." Casey greeted the detective as she sat on the side of her desk.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Hey Case, what's up?"

"You hungry?"

Olivia looked at her watch. It was already 1:45pm. _"Wow, time has gone fast today."_ She thought to herself before looking back up at the ADA. "Yeah, I'll just go tell Cragen." She said before getting up off her black leather seat.

While Olivia was talking to Cragen in the office, Casey noticed a man with a black hoodie, black sweat pants and a pair of old, dirty running shoes hanging around the squad room doors. There was something about this man that sent a shiver down the red head's spine so she got up and walked over to John's desk. "Hey John."

"Hey Casey. Have you noticed too many young children have cell phones these days?"

"Yeah, it's a real conspiracy, isn't it, John?" Casey's voice dripped with sarcasm.

John was about to say more but Olivia had walked out of Cragen's office.

"I'll just grab my purse, Case." Olivia said as she walked over to her locker.

Just as Casey was walking over to Olivia, Elliot and Fin walked in to the squad room.

Fin sat at his desk and started talking to John but Elliot walked over to Olivia. "Where are you going?"

"Out for lunch with Casey." She replied as she closed her locker.

"Olivia, you're supposed to be helping me with the Dobson case." He said with slight anger.

"Elliot, you've just come back from lunch. Why do you need my help anyway? You're the primary detective on that case." She spoke in slight annoyance and confusion.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he sat at his desk.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Casey stepped in to the elevator in silence until Casey looked over at the detective. "What the hell crawled up his ass and died?"

Olivia scoffed and shrugged. "It can be anything with Elliot. Anyway, where are we going for lunch? I'm starved."

"How about at the diner, we used to always go to?"

Olivia shrugged. "Sure why not?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The man in the black hoodie, black sweat pants and the old, dirty running shoes was following with his camera in his pocket. He stayed a safe distance behind so he didn't get caught. "I'm going to stuff up your lives, like you stuffed up mine. You are both gonna pay." The man muttered to himself.

Olivia and Casey sat in a red, leather seated booth at the back of the diner and looked through the menu until a short, medium built girl, who looked about fifteen walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Emily. What can I get you this afternoon?" She asked in a slight Irish accent.

"I'll just get a large salad and an orange juice please." Olivia ordered.

"And for you, ma'am?" Emily asked the red headed ADA.

"I'll just the same."

Emily nodded. "Your orders will be here as soon as possible." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Casey and Olivia both replied.

"So how is that new boyfriend of yours, Liv?" Casey asked, once the waitress was out of ear shot.

Olivia shrugged. "We're over." She admitted.

"Huh? Why? When? Last I heard you two were happy."

"It was the hours and job that he didn't like. He made me choose either him or the job. And it obvious what I picked. I can't give up Special Victims, Case, it's in my blood. Anyway how is Damien?" Olivia quickly changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject, 'Livia."

"I don't want to talk about it, Casey. Just drop it." Olivia insisted.

"Fine." Casey replied.

Emily finally returned with their orders and the two women were quiet as they ate until Casey didn't to ask Olivia what she was hiding. "Liv, what are you hiding?" She asked as she put a caring hand on the detective's soft olive toned hand.

Olivia yanked her hand from underneath but not quick enough because the man who was following them managed to take a photo of it.

"_No need to photoshop this one." _He thought to himself with a chuckle.

He was willing to do anything to make their lives as bad as they made his, by sending him to jail for three years.

Olivia clenched her fists; she was tired and getting frustrated. "Stop asking. I'm fine. I've got to get back to work, I'll see you later." She said and got up before storming out of the diner.

"_What the hell is up with her?" _Casey asked herself before getting up.

She ran after Olivia and caught her just before she walked across the street.

"Liv." She said as she gently grabbed the detective's wrist, turning her around.

"What?!"

"Liv, I'm sorry, I just want to know what is troubling you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, since I have been working since two this morning." She lied through her teeth.

"Fine, but if you decide to break the defensive wall and want to talk, just call me. I'll see you later."

Olivia nodded. "Bye." She replied before walking away.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Two days went by and Olivia walked in to the squad room to find Casey sitting on the side of her desk.

"Hi Casey, what are you doing here at seven am?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"Cragen called me. He wants to talk to you and me, privately." She said with her arms folded on her chest.

"Why?" Olivia asked in confusion as she opened her locker, putting her purse in it before locking it back up.

"Beats me." She shrugged.

The office door swung open and Cragen appeared, looking none too impressed.

"Casey, Olivia in my office now." He called out to them.

The two women nodded before walking silently to his office, wondering what they did wrong.

"Take a seat you two." Cragen said as he closed the door behind the two woemn.

Casey and Olivia both took a seat in front of Cragen's desk, still confused about what was going on.

They watched Captain Cragen as he sat down in his seat and cupped his hands together, putting them on the desk.

The office was silent for a moment until Olivia spoke up.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Not that I have anything against it but why didn't you tell me that you two were a couple."

Olivia and Casey looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Cragen.

"We're not a couple." Olivia said calmly.

"Who told you that? We're only friends; we both have boyfriends." Casey added, without adding the fact that Olivia had just broken up with her boyfriend but Cragen didn't need to know that.

Cragen sighed and passed Casey a photo as he passed Olivia the letter that came with it.

"Who the hell was watching us?"

"Case, you might want to read this." Olivia said emotionlessly.

Casey took the letter from Olivia; it read:

'Watch your backs, ladies. You sent me to jail for three years. I'm gonna make your lives as horrible as you made mine.'

"I'm going to arrange protective details for the pair of you." Captain Cragen spoke up after Casey had read the letter.

"I told you last time and I will tell you again Captain. I don't need one." Olivia insisted.

"I don't need one either. I can take care of myself" Casey also insisted.

"He's stalking you. What makes you think he won't attack you, especially when he threatened the both of you in the letter?"  
"No protective detail." Olivia said with her arms folded on her chest.

"Fine." Cragen sighed in defeat.

Olivia and Casey were two independent and stubborn to accept protection. They were insistant that they could protect themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the show.**

* * *

Two nights later, Olivia had just finished a very long 30 hour shift. She noticed something on the floor in front of her door. It was a bunch of red roses with a card attached. Olivia picked it up with a tissue in her hand, so she didn't destroy evidence. The card read: 'Just like a tattoo, you'll always have me.' 

Olivia sighed and shook her head as she took out her cell phone, dialing Elliot.

"_Stabler." _He answered the phone, sounding angry.

"What's biting your ass?" Olivia answered.

"_Liv, what's wrong?" _He asked, concerned in a much softer voice but anger still evident in his voice.

"Jackson Kahler has left a present outside my door."

"_Ok, Liv. I'm coming."_

"Ok, I'm calling Cragen and CSU." She said before hanging up.

Once Olivia called Cragen and CSU, she called Casey.

Casey answered her cell phone after four rings. _"Hey Liv."_ She answered after seeing 'Liv' flash on the screen.

"Hey Case. Did you get a present on your door step from Jackson Kahler?"

"_Yeah, I did. The note said:----"_

"Just like a tattoo, you'll always have me." Olivia finished.

"_How did you know?" _Casey asked in confusion.

"'Cos he sent me one too, with a bunch of red roses." Olivia explained.

"_I got a bunch of red roses too." _

"I've got Elliot, Cragen and CSU on the way. You wanna come over for a beer?"

"_Sure. Thanks, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

"Ok, see you soon." Olivia said and hung up, just in time to see Elliot and the CSU come.

"'Livia, have you even gone in your apartment yet?" Elliot asked in concern for his partner.

"Nope." She replied before putting the key in the locking, unlocking it.

She gasped in shock when she saw the state of her living room. Everything was all over the place, like someone was seaching for something.

"Olivia, stay back." Elliot advised as he took out his gun.

"It's my apartment, Elliot and I will search it myself." She said as she pushed him out of the way with her gun ready.

Olivia opened her bedroom door and gasped at what she saw. There was threats written on her walls with black prenerment marker. Her pantie drawer was open and her panties thrown all over the room. Olivia walked up to the bed and almost gagged. The sick bastard had left his deposit on his bed.

"Sick son of a bitch. He ejaculated on my bed." She said in anger, clenching her fists. "Fuck this!" She yelled before growling in anger and walking out.

Elliot went to follow me but she turned around. "Leave me alone, Elliot. I need some time alone." She said with her hand up in front of her.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine, Elliot. Now back off." She said before storming out of her apartment, just missing Casey who was in the elevator as she ran down the stairs.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey walked out of the elevator and up to Olivia's apartment, to see Elliot pacing around and Cragen bossing around the Crime Scene Unit team but she couldn't see Olivia anyway.

"Elliot?" Casey said as she walked up to him.

He stopped and looked at Casey. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Where's Liv?" She said as she looked in to his piercing cerulean eyes.

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down in to Casey's soft brown eyes. "She took off a couple minutes ago."

"You let her go off alone after the sick bastard was here? It looks like he's after Liv more then me." Casey said in anger and shook her head. "We have to find her."

Elliot nodded. "Alright, we'll go search for her...Captain, we going to go look for Olivia."

Cragen nodded. "Bring her back."

"Why?"

"We found something else." Cragen said as a CSU guy bagged something.

Elliot nodded. "Come on, Casey." He said and guided her out of the apartment.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia rushed out of her apartment and down the stairs, completely unaware of the fact that Casey went in to the elevator, heading up to her apartment.

She walked out in to the freezing cold street, forcing her to rub her arms in an attempt to keep her body warm.

"Shit, it's freaking cold out here. I should have grabbed a warmer coat." She muttered to herself as she strolled down the street, unaware of the black unmarked van that was following her.

Olivia managed to get about two blocks from her apartment when she was grabbed from behind by four guys.

"Let me go!!" She screamed and struggled against the four men.

Olivia managed to kick one in the face, smashing him in the nose causing it to bleed.

"You fucking bitch!" He seethed in anger at her before punching her square in the jaw.

It hurt but it gave her the urge to fight them more.

"Let me go, you fucking bastards!" She screamed out, hoping someone in one of the nearby houses heard her screams.

That was the last thing she remembered before blackness took over. She was hit over the head by a metal pole. The culprit was the one and only Jackson Kahler.

The men pulled her in to the van and shut the door before getting in and driving away.

"Jack, you didn't tell us that she was one strong bitch." one of the men said.

"Just shut the hell up and drive, Chad."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Casey were strolling down the icy cold streets of Manhattan looking for Olivia. It had been nearly an hour since anyone had last seen her and everyone was concerned for her safety.

"I'll try her cell phone again." Casey said as she took her cell phone out of her coat pocket.

She scrolled down her contacts until she reached 'Liv' and pressed the call button before putting it up to her ear. "Come on, Liv. Pick up...please pick up." She begged.

"_Hello, you have reached Olivia Benson. Sorry I can't take your call right now, please leave your name and number, after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible." BEEP._

"Shit!" Casey cursed as she put her phone back in to her coat pocket.

"Casey, we have to find her. Jackson might have her." Elliot said trying to keep his anger at bay.

"I know, I know. I'll even use myself as bait if I have to." She said in frustration.

Elliot just came up with an idea at that moment. "How about if we fit you with tracking and listening devices, so we can see where you are and we can heard everything that's going on." He suggested.

Casey agreed instantly. "Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show. Please read and review!**

* * *

Casey was fitted with the all the tracking and listening devices before going home, she didn't expect to see Jackson Kahler tonight. She put the key in to the door and everything looks in place, like she left it when she went to Olivia's apartment. 

Casey looked at the kitchen which clearly read 11:02pm.

"Damn, I better go to bed." She thought to herself as she took off her coat.

Casey put her coat on the top of the couch before walking to her bedroom door, opening it, only to gasp in shock when she saw who was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Hello ADA Novak."

"How the hell did you get in to my apartment?" She asked in anger.

"Oh I have my ways. Would you like to be with your little friend Olivia?"

"Where the hell did you take her?"

"You will see in time, Casey."

"I'm coming. I need to know that she is alright."  
"Of course, let's go."

Casey was pushed out of her apartment building in to an unmarked black van with a gun being pushed in to her back to the whole time.

"It's alright, Casey, we're following close behind." She heard Elliot inform her through the tiny ear piece hidden in her ear.

Forty minutes in to the drive, Casey was getting frustrated. "How much longer?"

"Like two minutes. Now just shut the hell up." Jackson spoke from the front passenger seat as Chad drove.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Back in the unmarked police van following, Elliot looked at Captain Cragen. "Where the hell is he taking her?"

"Shhh, Elliot. They just pulled over."

"They've pulled over in front of an abandoned warehouse." The driver said.

The men watched two men drag Casey in to the warehouse.

"You what to do men.." The captain of the SWAT team told his men.

Casey was dragged inside the warehouse in to a room. Olivia was tied up to an uncomfortable plastic chair, blindfolded and gagged.

"Liv!"

"Mmmm-mmm." Was the only answer that Olivia could give.

"Take those off her." Casey pleaded.

Jackson nodded. "Sure. Whatever." He said before taking the gag out of Olivia's mouth and then the blindfold off her eyes.

Casey expected to see Olivia's eyes full of fear but her chocolate brown eyes were filled with pure anger.

"Let us the hell go, you sick perverted ass." Olivia spat in anger.

Jackson hit Olivia just above her right eye with the butt of his gun. "Shut up."

"Quiet, Liv." Casey said as she was tied up in the chair beside the detective.

"Now that you're both here and I have your attention. I have a little something from ADA Novak's diary to read."

"You have my diary?!" Casey asked, clearly pissed.

"Yeah I do. It's a great read. Listen to this Detective Benson. Dear diary, today I realized how beautiful Olivia is. I think I am in love with her."

Olivia's eyes opened wide with surprise and she looked beside her at the red haired ADA.

"Case?"  
Casey bit her bottom lip and looked away only to be startled by a gun shot being fired.

She looked back around to see Jackson Kahler unconscious on the cold, dirty cement floor.

"El?" Olivia spoke, looking up to see Elliot pointing the gun at Jackson's body.

Munch ran in and untied Olivia as Fin untied Casey.

"Liv, we should take you to the hospital."

"No. I'm not going to the hospital. I'm fine, John." Olivia insisted.

"Fine." John said and walked away.

"Here's your diary, Liv." Elliot said as he passed Olivia her diary.

Olivia saw what page it was opened on and gave it back to him. "Read that page, El."

"No, I couldn't. It's your private diary, Liv."

Olivia sighed. "How often do I let you in to my personal life?"

"Almost never, if you ever have at all." He said and read the open page of her diary.

It read:

'I've been working with Elliot for nearly ten years. He may treat me like dirt a lot but I can't help but love him more and more, each day.'

"Wow, Liv...Ah, um." He stuttered before looking up at her. "I'm sorry, Liv but I can't be in a relationship like that with you. I need to think about Kathy and the kids."

Olivia nodded with a sad smile as she took back her diary. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said and turned around. "John, could you please give me a lift home?"

"Sure, Liv."

"Liv..." Elliot tried to call her back but she and John just continued to walk out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That night, Olivia was sitting on her couch with her legs behind her as she nursed a glass of red wine, when she heard someone knock on the door. Olivia knew that it was Elliot before he even spoke.

"Liv, open up."

Olivia just took a sip of her wine before putting the glass back on the coffee table as she ignored him.

Seconds later, Elliot called her phone and when she didn't answer that either, he sighed as he closed his cell phone and walked away.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke the next morning to a pounding headache and looked at the clock on her DVD player. 6:55am was clearly shown.

"Shit. I won't make it to work on time." She thought to herself and she jumped off the couch to have a quick shower.

Olivia walked in to the squad room at 7:40. Ten minutes late. Elliot looked up at his partner, who was dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple and white ¾ length sleeved shirt.

"You're late." Elliot said as he watched as she put her coat up.

Olivia didn't answer him so he walked up to her as she put her purse in her locker.

"Can we talk, Olivia?" He asked softly.

"Is it about a case?" She asked as she locked up her locker.

"You know what this is about, Liv."

"Well the answer is 'no' because there isn't anything to talk about."

Elliot was about to respond but Cragen walked out of his office and up to them.

"Benson, Stabler. New case. A twelve year old girl named Gem Mackenzie and she is in Mercy General."

Olivia nodded as she grabbed her coat and walked away from Elliot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show. Please read and review.**

* * *

Lunch had finally come and Olivia decided to go see Casey.

"Liv, you want to go out for lunch?" Elliot spoke, looking up from his paperwork.

"Can't." Olivia said simply as she grabbed her coat before walking out.

Elliot just shrugged and continued with his paperwork.

Olivia knocked on Casey's office door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." The young ADA called out.

Olivia opened the door and walked in. "Casey."

Casey stopped what she was doing and looked up at the brunette detective.

"What's up, Liv." Casey asked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened the day before.

Olivia sat in one of the seats in front of Casey's desk. "Case, we need to talk about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" She asked.

"Casey, you're my best friend for heaven sakes. I don't want to lose you because of some revealed secret."

"But you don't feel the same, Olivia." Casey replied, raising her voice a little.

"I'm sorry but I dont, but that shouldn't destroy our friendship." Olivia replied, also raising her voice a little.

Casey picked up her pen and began writing. "We're not having this conversation right now."

"Why not?" Olivia asked, getting frustrated.

"Because I'm not ready to." Casey replied, not looking up at Olivia.

"Fine. When you're ready let me know." Olivia replied before getting up and walking out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked back in to the squad room to find that Elliot had gone on a new case with Fin and she sighed in relief.

Elliot returned about an hour later and decided to finish his paperwork in silence, taking occasional glaces at his silent partner.

Seven pm finally came and Elliot had finally finished up the paperwork.

"Liv, do you need a lift home?" He asked as he stood and grabbed his coat.

"No thanks." She replied, simply without looking up at Elliot.

"Ok. Night." He replied before walking out.

An hour and a half later, Cragen walked out of his office to go home and walked up to Olivia.

"Don't stay too late." He spoke softly.

Olivia nodded. "Night."

"Night." He said and walked out.

Olivia was lost in thought when her desk phone began to ring, startling her.

"Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims." She answered the phone, professionally.

"Liv, go home. You're working too hard." Elliot said over the phone.

Olivia rubbed her forehead. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." She said and hung up before Elliot had a chance to respond.

She looked up at the clock, it was 12:36am and she was exhausted so she decided to go up to cribs for a few hours sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the squad room at 1:17am to find it empty so he walked upstairs in to cribs and smiled when he found Olivia curled up on a bed, asleep.

"Liv, wake up. Go home." He spoke softly as he gently shook her awake.

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and saw Elliot so she just rolled over away from him. "Go away." She muttered with her eyes now closed again.

"'Livia, I'm worried about you. You're working too hard and you've completely shut yourself off from me."

Olivia sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and looked at him. "You know what, El? I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled sadly as she got off the bed and walked away in to the women's restroom.

Elliot followed her in to women's restroom to find Olivia leaning against the sink. She looked in to the mirror to see Elliot standing behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" She asked in anger before walking in to a stall and locking herself in.

Elliot sighed and leaned against the wall. "Liv, please don't shut me out."

"Elliot, I need to use the bathroom, could you please leave? I don't partically want you listening."

Elliot shrugged and walked out but just waited outside for her.

He heard a toilet flush after about two minutes but Olivia didn't emerge from the restroom for another five minutes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked out of the restroom to find Elliot leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Would you stop worrying about me, Elliot." Olivia said with her arms folded on her chest.

"Olivia..." He tried to get her to listen to him.

"No, go home to your wife and children, Elliot. I don't need your sympathy and I don't need you." She stated, simply before storming back in to the squad room, where she collected her purse and keys.

She had to get away from Elliot for a while. Olivia was finding it hard to work with the man she loved and knowing that she couldn't have him, since he was with Kathy and they had a newborn son.

Elliot grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away from him. "Liv..."

Olivia snatched her wrist away and took a deep breath to keep her anger at bay.

"Let me go, Elliot. Let's go back to the way things were." She spoke softly but avoided eye contact.

"Liv, I can't just forget that you have feelings for me." He spoke softly as he looked in to her chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia looked back in to his cerulean blue eyes and ran a shaky, olive toned hand through her soft, brown hair. "Elliot, just forget about it and me."

Elliot's eyes opened wide with shock. "What?! Forget about you? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I've got to go, Elliot. I'll see you in a few hours." She said before rushing out, leaving Elliot standing that trying to figure out what she meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is for OE-shipper-2006. Please read and review. Reviews keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Elliot walked back in to the squad room after watching Olivia practically run in to the elevator and the doors close. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands, thinking of a way to get Olivia to open to him.

Olivia went home and began packing for the undercover case that Dean Porter had signed her up for. She hadn't had the chance to tell Elliot that she was going undercover again and she only had twenty-six hours left until she was due to leave.

After packing, Olivia ended up falling asleep on the top of her bed from pure exhaustion since she hadn't had much sleep lately. She was woken by her cell phone's shrill ringing. Olivia reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Benson." She answered. Her voice still filled with sleep.

"Olivia, where the hell are you?" Elliot questioned in anger over the phone.

Olivia looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. 8:46am was clearly displayed in red, digital numbers. "Shit!" Olivia cursed as she sat up. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She said and hung up before getting up to have a quick shower.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to squad room at 9:34, dressed in light blue jeans, a pink and white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black boots.

Elliot looked up and sighed at his partner's run down appearance.

"Benson. My office." Cragen called from his office doorway.

Olivia tucked some stray hair behind her ear and nodded before making her way to Captain Cragen's office.

"Take a seat, Olivia." He said as he closed the office door behind the female detective.

Olivia took a seat in front of the captain's desk, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

Captain Cragen sat down at his desk and clasped his hands together.

"What's going on, Capt.?" She asked before hearing the office door open behind her.

Olivia turned around to see Dr George Huang and Dean Porter walk in.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked again, getting frustrated.

"Olivia, we've heard about your sudden and recent change in your behaviour since the incident. You disagreed about counselling after it but now I am ordering it." Cragen explained.

Olivia was fuming with anger. "Elliot told you, didn't he?! I don't need counselling. I'm fine."

"Olivia, you need to have a psychological evaluation before you can go undercover again." Dean Porter spoke up.

"I need some time to absorb all this." Olivia replied as she ran a shaky, olive toned hand through her soft brown hair before standing up.

"Olivia, where are you going?" Captain Cragen asked one of his best detectives.

"Somewhere to be alone for a while." She replied before storming out.

She stormed past her and Elliot's desks, only for Elliot to grab her by the waist to stop her from leaving.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she dislodged herself from Elliot's strong grip.

"Olivia, get back here!" Elliot yelled to her but she didn't even acknowledge his voice.

Cragen put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Let her go. She just needs some time alone. You can always check up on her tonight, if no-one has heard from her."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As Olivia rushed out of the precinct, she bumped in to Casey.

"Ah, Liv. I was just about to go see you. I'm ready to talk now."

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Oh now, you're to talk." She spoke harshly.

Casey sighed. "Please, 'Livia." She pleaded with her best friend.

Olivia moved her hands form her hips and slowly nodded. "Well, I was just on my way home, so let's go to my apartment."

As they walked to Olivia's car, Casey looked at her watch. It was only 9:58.

"Liv, why are you going home so soon? It's only like ten."

"If you want to talk, Casey. I suggest that you don't ask me about that." Olivia stated seriously to the red haired ADA.

Casey nodded and hopped in to the passenger seat of Olivia's car. "I'll just ask Elliot later." She thought to herself as she watched Olivia start up the car and start to drive away.

"I don't need fucking counselling." Olivia muttered to herself, all of a sudden.

"What was that, Liv?" Casey asked, even though she had heard every word.

Olivia stopped at a red light and looked over at Casey. "Huh? Oh nothing. I didn't say anything." She replied and turned the radio up louder before looking back up at the road in front, just in time to see the light change back to green so she put her foot on the accelerator and drove off.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Ten minutes later, the pair were in the living room of Olivia's apartment. Olivia was sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine in hand as Casey just sat on the other end of the couch with a bottle of water. No words had been spoken since Olivia muttered to herself in the car and Casey questioned her about it.

"Well come on, Casey, speak or leave." Olivia said after taking a big sip of wine.

Casey nodded. "Please don't hate me because I have feelings for you."

Olivia sat up properly and put her glass on the coffee table. "Casey, look at me." Olivia spoke softly, trying to keep her anger from what happened earlier inside.

Casey looked in to Olivia's chocolate brown eyes and waited for her to say what she had to say.

"I don't hate you, Case. So...ah... are you a lesbian or bi-sexual?"

"I'm a bi-sexual. Not many people know." Casey answered truthfully.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was sixteen."

Olivia noded and grabbed her glass off the table, taking a sip. "Just remember, Case. We're still best friends, nothing changes."

"So you don't care?"

Olivia slowly shook her head. "No of course, I don't. Why would I? There's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

Casey reached over and gave Olivia a hug, which Olivia returned.

"Want to go out for drinks tonight to let off some steam?" Casey asked once they had pulled away.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Sure. Why not."

"I've got to get back to work. I'll catch a cab." Casey said before getting up.

Olivia walked her to the door and opened it for her. "See you tonight. Around seven?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah. Bye." She said with a wave as she walked off.

Olivia shut the door again, locking it before sitting back on the couch, where she refilled her wine glass and decided to read a book which she hadn't had time to read in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am happy with the repsonse I am getting for this story. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!!!!! Please read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Casey walked in to the squad room to see Elliot typing something up on the computer.

"What the hell is up with Liv?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"You should ask Liv about that." He replied simply as he continued to type.

"Elliot, just tell me." She pleaded.

Elliot sighed. "I don't know the whole story so you should just ask Olivia."

"Fine, I'll go ask her again tonight." Casey said and walked out.

"I'll go with you, Casey because I would like to know what's wrong with her as well." Elliot said before she could leave completely.

"Ok, Elliot. Meet me just outside her apartment building, just before seven." Casey replied before walking in to the elevator.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey tried to work the rest of the day without worrying about her best friend so much but the attempt proved futile so she decided to call her as soon as she got out of court that afternoon.

"Come on, Liv. Answer the damn phone." She pleaded.

The call ended up going to voicemail.

"Shit." Casey cursed before scrolling down her contacts and pressing the call button on Elliot's number.

"Stabler." He answered after four rings.

"Hey Elliot, it's Casey. Could you please meet me at Olivia's apartment?" The worry evident in her voice.

Elliot indentified the worry in the red haired ADA's voice and began to worry himself. "What's wrong, Casey?"

Casey took a deep breath. "Liv isn't answering her phone and I have the strongest feeling that something is wrong with her." She spoke quickly.

"Calm the hell down, Casey. I'm sure that Olivia is fine but I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Elliot." Casey said and hung up before rushing out of the court house to catch a cab.

"Taxi!" She called out when she saw one.

Luckily for Casey, the first taxi that she saw stopped. She opened the back passenger door and hopped in, giving Olivia's apartment building address to the taxi driver.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When the taxi driver pulled up out the front of the apartment building, Casey noticed Elliot sitting on the front of a detective car.

She paid the driver and got out of the taxi before walking over to Elliot.

"Well press the buzzer, Casey." He said as he stood properly.

"If you're going to be an ass, go home." Casey said angrily.

Elliot didn't say a word; he just followed her to the buzzer.

Casey pressed the buzzer and waited for her best friend to answer.

BUZZ. BUZZ. "Come on, Liv." BUZZ.

"Yes? Who's there?" Olivia, who was clearly very drunk, slurred in to the answer box.

"Liv, are you drunk?" Casey asked as she looked over at Elliot.

She could see the concern in his striking cerulean eyes. Elliot had never heard her be that drunk in a long time, which indicated that something was really troubling her.

"I sure fucking hope so." She slurred in response.

"Livvie, let us up." Elliot pleaded with the drunken brunette.

"Fuck off, Elliot. Go home to your wife and kids. I don't need you. Casey, you can come up." She said before buzzing in the red haired ADA.

Elliot was going to follow Casey up until she stopped him.

"Go home, Elliot. Do you want to piss her off even more?"

Elliot inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Ok but call me later to tell me how she is."

Casey nodded. "Now go home." She said softly before rushing up the stairs.

She jogged up to the forth floor before walking up to the door that said 4D.

"Liv, open up." Casey requested as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a very drunk Olivia. Casey sighed at her best friend in disapproval.

Detective Olivia Benson was wasted, worse then Casey had ever seen.

"You coming in or not?" Olivia asked before rushing off to the bathroom.

Casey walked in and closed the door behind her before walking in to the living room. On the coffee table, she found empty bottles of alchol and a pill bottle. Casey picked it up and read it. It was pain killers which had only been prescribed to Olivia that day and they were already open, which meant that Olivia had taken some with alcohol.

"Shit." She muttered to herself before hearing her best friend throwing up in the bathroom.

The red haired ADA rushed in to the bathroom to find Olivia kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. Casey sat behind her and held back her hair as she rubbed her back.

"Oh, Liv. How many did you take?"

Olivia stopped being sick and leaned back in to her best friend.

"How many pills did you take with the alcohol, Liv?" Casey asked as she smoothed back Olivia's soft brown hair.

"Only two. I just want the pain to stop. Just want it to stop." She replied in a weak whisper.

"Want what to stop? What pain, honey?"

Olivia just slowly shook her head without any intention of answering her best friend's question.

Casey sighed and caressed the detective's cheek. "Please don't shut me out, Olivia." Casey pleaded with her.

Olivia slowly dislodged herself from Casey's grip and stood up before flushing the toilet. "I'll tell you when I am ready to because I am not ready for you to hate me." She replied before walking off in to her bedroom.

Casey walked in to the living room and decided to use this time to call Elliot.

"How is she, Casey?" Elliot asked.

Casey sighed. "Terrible. She took two pain killers with alcohol and just finished throwing them up."

"She tried to kill herself?" He asked in panic.

"Ah no. I don't think so. She said something about wanting the pain to stop... Look, Elliot, I better go just in case she comes back out."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey must've fallen asleep on the couch because she was woken by the sun's ray shining through the living room window on to her face. She then noticed that Olivia was asleep beside her on the couch, looking very uncomfortable on the edge.

"Liv, wake up." Casey spoke softly as she gently shook her.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Casey. "Hey."

"Hey. How long have you been lying here?"

Olivia looked at the clock. 6:02am was clearly displayed.

"About an hour. I woke feeling sick so I took some tylenol and I needed some company but I didn't want to wake you up." Olivia explained.

Casey nodded. "Are you ready to tell me what is eating you up inside?" She asked cautiously.

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, I think I am."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh, What's Liv hiding? Lol!!! All is revealed in the next chapter... Lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this chapter is for OE-shipper-2006, here is the new chapter and I will try update Missing tomorrow, so you can remove yourself from my front porch and I can get rid of the bodyguard. Lol!!!! Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

**

* * *

****Last Time:**

Casey must've fallen asleep on the couch because she was woken by the sun's ray shining through the living room window on to her face. She then noticed that Olivia was asleep beside her on the couch, looking very uncomfortable on the edge.

"Liv, wake up." Casey spoke softly as she gently shook her.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Casey. "Hey."

"Hey. How long have you been lying here?"

Olivia looked at the clock. 6:02am was clearly displayed.

"About an hour. I woke feeling sick so I took some tylenol and I needed some company but I didn't want to wake you up." Olivia explained.

Casey nodded. "Are you ready to tell me what is eating you up inside?" She asked cautiously.

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, I think I am."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After a couple of minutes of silence, Casey decided to speak up. "Liv, look at me. Whatever it is, I promise you that I won't hate you." Casey spoke in a soft, honest tone to her best friend.

Olivia inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply as she ran a shaky, olive toned hand through her soft brown hair. "I...Ah...I..." She stuttered before getting up.

She began to pace around her living room. Casey stood up and walked over to the brunette.

"Stop, Liv. Stop. Tell me what is eating you up inside." She spoke as she stopped Olivia from pacing around.

Olivia took a shaky breath. "No. Forget about it." She said before trying to rush off to her bedroom.

Casey gently grabbed her wrist. "Liv..."

Olivia slowly nodded so Casey guided her back to the couch and they both sat down.

"Ok, let me talk with any interruptions."

Casey slowly nodded. She really wanted to know what was troubling the tough female detective.

"I...I found out that I'm not actually a child of rape. I was just an accident after a college party."  
"When did you find this out, honey?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"How?" Casey asked slightly confused since Serena Benson had passed on years before.

"I went through an old box that I had hidden in the back of my closet and I found a letter written to me from my mother, when I was just a baby." Olivia explained.

Casey slowly nodded. "Have you still got the letter, Liv?"

"Yeah." She responded and got up off the couch to get the old letter from out of the drawer beside her bed in her bedroom.

Olivia returned about two minutes later with an old, discoloured envelope. She sat back down on the couch beside Casey and passed her the envelope.

Casey slowly nodded and silently took the envelope form her best friend's hand.

'Olivia' was handwritten in neat cursive on the front.

Casey opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of old discoloured paper, opening it up to read it.

As Casey read the letter, Olivia couldn't sit still so she got up and began pacing around again, biting her finger nails, nervously.

There was more in the letter then what she told her best friend.

The letter read:

_'My beautiful Olivia,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. Right now as I write this letter, you are only ten days old and my secrets are already eating me up inside._

_You aren't a child of rape, I'm sorry for lying because I already know that I will lie to you. It's a complicated situation but to tell the story short, you were conceived after a drunken night at a college party. I also have another secret. You have an older sister named Sarah Marie. She is two years old then you and I gave her up for adoption. Why not find out where she is and get to know her, I am sure that she would love to meet you._

_Olivia Serena Benson, take care of yourself and just remember that I love you. I'll be looking over you from up in Heaven._

_Until we meet again,_

_Mom.'_

"Wow." Casey said in surprise as she put the letter down on the coffee table and looked up at Olivia.

Olivia was looking at anything but Casey as she continued to pace around.

The red haired ADA got up and stood in front of the detective, to stop her form pacing around.

"'Livia, look at me, honey." She spoke softly.

Olivia looked in to her best friend's eyes as requested and waited for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Olivia, why would you think that I would hate you after finding out this information?" Casey asked gently in slight confusion.

Olivia shrugged. "I thought that everyone would think that I was lying about it, plus Elliot made everything worse."

"What did he do, Liv?" Casey wondered since she had walked out with Fin at the time when Elliot read a page of Olivia's private diary.

"Forget it, Case." I have things that I have to do today." Olivia insisted before rushing off in to her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey waited until she heard Olivia turn the shower on before deciding to leave, knowing she wouldn't get anymore information out of Olivia for the day.

The red haired ADA walked out of Olivia's apartment building to see Elliot standing beside a detective car, waiting for her.

"Morning Elliot." She said as she walked over to the detective.

"Hey Casey. Is Liv alright?" He asked concerned.

Casey sighed as she rubbed her neck, which was sore from sleeping on Olivia's couch all night. "She's confused right now, Elliot. That's all I am saying, if you want to know more, you need to ask Liv but not right now."

"Why the hell not?" Elliot asked, slightly ticked off.

"Because she won't tell you anything right now, trust me." Casey explained to him before calling out for a taxi.

"Come on, Casey. I will give you a lift home." Elliot said in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk to Olivia.

"Thanks, Elliot." She thanked him as they got in to the car.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Inside Olivia's apartment, she got dressed in light blue jeans, a long sleeved pink and white stripped top with black boots. Her hair was tied back in a neat pony-tail and her make-up was done. She grabbed her purse and keys as she rushed out of her apartment, locking it behind her.

Olivia Benson needed her job and she knew that she had to have counselling to keep it. The first on her 'to do' list for the day was to see Dr George Huang, so she got in to her car and started the engine before driving off in the direction of the FBI building.

Olivia drove in silence, besides U2 playing on the CD player in the background. She pulled in to the parking lot and parked her car before heading in to the building, to Huang's office.

Olivia took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." A voice called from inside of the office.

Olivia wasn't happy about this but she knew that it was necessary to keep her job so she opened the door and silently walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

** Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own anything! Lol!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

Olivia drove in silence, besides U2 playing on the CD player in the background. She pulled in to the parking lot and parked her car before heading in to the building, to Huang's office.

Olivia took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." A voice called from inside of the office.

Olivia wasn't happy about this but she knew that it was necessary to keep her job so she opened the door and silently walked in.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Take a seat, Olivia." Dr Huang said from behind his desk.

Olivia sat down and crossed her right leg over her left. "Just so you know, I don't want to do this but I don't want to lose my job."

Dr Huang nodded. "Ok."

"Can we just get this over with." Olivia muttered as she rubbed her hands together.

"Alright, Olivia. Can you tell me what has upset you in the last week or so, that has caused your sudden behaviour change?"

Olivia sighed. "I went through a box that had some of my mother's belongings in which had been sitting in my closet since she died."

"And what did you find?"

"I found a letter written from my mother to me. I was only ten days old at the time it was written."

"What was written in the letter?" Dr Huang pushed.

"It's not important." Olivia said simply as she took her right leg off her left.

"It must be if it has you reacting like this." He replied softly.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her tired, olive toned face.

"Olivia, what was in the letter?" He asked again.

"A couple of secrets that my mother kept from me for years. I can't see how she could lie to her own daughter."

"What secrets?"

Olivia sighed followed by a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Olivia?..."

"The letter said that I wasn't actually a child of rape, just an accident after a college party. I also have a sister named Sarah. She is two years older." She finally admitted.

"Are you going look for her?"

"I don't know." Olivia replied simply before looking at her watch. "I've got to go. You can tell Cragen that

I turned up and talked." She said before getting up and leaving.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked up to her apartment and found Cragen and Elliot sitting out the front of her apartment door.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Liv, what are you hiding?" Elliot asked softly.

"Nothing." Olivia replied simply with a fake smile plastered on her face as she unlocked the door.

"Olivia..." Cragen pushed.

Olivia sighed as she opened the door. "Come in. Shut the door behind you. I'm going to go get changed." She said and went in to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Elliot and Cragen sat down on her couch. Olivia emerged from her bedroom bout five minutes later. She was dressed in grey sweat pants and a grey NYPD t-shirt.

She sat down on the floor near the couch, in a yoga position with the bottoms of her feet touching each other.

"Liv..." Elliot spoke up.

Olivia sighed and passed Elliot the old, discoloured letter from her mother, that she had in her hand.

Elliot read the letter and then passed it to Cragen before he sat down on the floor beside Olivia.

He went to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. "I don't want your sympathy." She spoke aggressively.

Elliot sighed and nodded.

"I'll let the two of you talk privately." Cragen said as he got up.

Once Cragen left the apartment, closing the door behind him, Elliot put his left hand over Olivia's soft ones as she continued to look at something in the distance.

"Olivia, are you going to look for your older sister?" Elliot asked cautiously and curiously.

Olivia shrugged and look down at her feet. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Liv?" Elliot pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Elliot nodded in understanding. Olivia was stubborn and would talk when she was ready to not before.

"Want to have some beer and pizza? We can watch a movie as well."

Olivia rubbed her tired face. "Go home to your wife and kids, El. Don't worry about me." She said with a sad smile.

"Kathy asked for a divorce last night." He said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Elliot."

Elliot rubbed her thigh, causing Olivia to flinch and move away.

"Liv, it's not your fault. Our marriage was over long ago."

Olivia shook her head and stood up.

She walked in to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Elliot was sitting on the couch when Olivia returned.

"Here you go." She spoke softly as she sat down on the couch beside him and passed him a beer.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted it.

The living room was filled with an uncomfortable silence until Elliot spoke up again.

"Olivia, how long ago did you find that letter?"

Olivia downed half her bottle of beer. "Don't you understand that I don't want to talk about it." She replied frustrated.

"Olivia..." Elliot tried to get her to budge but she flatly refused to talk about it.

"Stop asking me about it or leave." She stated flatly before getting up to grab another beer.

"Liv, you can't bottling things up." He said as she sat back down on the couch with another beer.

She took a big swig of it and looked in to her partner's cerulean blue eyes. "Just. Drop. It." She said slowly and seriously before turing the TV on to ignore him.


End file.
